Love confusion
by Imaginistic
Summary: After an incident at the coffe shop, Eileen falls in love with Mordecai, But Mordecai still loves Margaret, though Margaret loves Rigby,and after a while Rigby loves Eileen! Oh the confusion!
1. Chapter 1: Decided

Eileen woke up startled as she heard her alarm clock go off. She then realized today Rigby was going to be at the coffee shop and squealed with delight! She got dressed quickly and ate her breakfast as she was running out the door.

Eileen started to wipe the counter tops off when her friend Margaret came through the door. "Sorry Eileen, I had to stop at the store to pick up supplies for one of my stupid projects!" Margaret said tired.

"It's okay Margaret, you must be tired form working so hard at the university and here." Eileen said cheerfully. "I already covered one of your jobs." said Eileen.

"Thanks Eileen! You're the best friend a girl can ever have!" Margaret said. Eileen blushed and thanked her for the compliment. Eileen always loved helping others. "Besides, I still need to repay her from long ago.." Eileen thought.

Morning soon became afternoon and that is when the guys come in. "Come on man!" Rigby complained. "Why do we have to come on Eileen's shift!" Rigby complained more.

Tears filled in Eileen's eyes as she was about to run off crying. As she started to run off, she heard Mordecai punch Rigby in the arm and say "Shut up dude!" "Eileen is probably one of the coolest girls we know!" "Not only is she smart, but she knows a lot of things boring people wouldn't know!" "I just don't understand how you COULDN'T like her!" Yelled Mordecai.

Everyone in the shop froze and looked at the two friends. Mordecai looked embarrassed and sat down blushing. "Geez man! I've never seen you so worked up about something before!" Rigby said.

"I'm sorry dude, it's just that it's hard to see you talk about her like that." Mordecai said. Eileen started to blush and decided to take their orders.

"Hey guys!" Eileen said. She decided to pretend she didn't hear that. "Do you two want the usual?" she asked. Mordecai and Rigby decided to pretend they didn't have this conversation and decided to answer.

"Yeah we want the usual" They both answered. As Eileen went to go get their food. She then realized she loved Mordecai.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Eileen went to get Mordecai and Rigby's order and came back shortly with their food.

"Here you guys go!" Eileen said cheerfully. But, before she could even get back to work, Rigby stopped her.

"Hey! Where is my order?" Shouted Rigby. Eileen looked at his face and all she saw was anger, and if she was correct….confusion?

"Sorry Rigby, I must of forgot" Eileen said bluntly. The whole shop froze again except this time they were confused.

"Yeah that's right people!" Eileen shouted. "I forgot Rigby's order!" Eileen shouted a little more louder. "Now, GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMA!" Eileen yelled at the top of her lungs.

The whole shop started to fear Eileen and decided to pretend they didn't hear that. "Wow Eileen….I never knew you could act so out of character…" Rigby said impressed.

"Yeah whatever" Eileen responded coldly. " If you want someone to remember to bring your order maybe you should stop coming on my shift like you wanted." Eileen said angry.

Rigby felt guilty and looked away fast. "Just shut up and get my order." Rigby murmured.

Eileen came back with the order and practically threw it in front of Rigby. "So Mordecai" Eileen said in her normal voice. "What's new?" Said Eileen as she battered her eye lashes.

"Uhhhhhh Nothing much" Mordecai said awkward and afraid. "Oh! Rigby and I just got a new video game." Mordecai said excitedly.

"YEAH" Rigby chimed in. "It's the coolest game ever! There is a like a whole bunch of zombie, A ton of cool guns, and the most violent explosions ever!" Rigby said excited.

Eileen couldn't help but giggle at Rigby_. _"Rigby is so cute" She thought smiling to herself. Then she realized what she was thinking and mentally slapped herself. "No, I'm still mad at Rigby for the way he treated me." She thought as she frowned to herself.

Eileen decided to ignore Rigby and paid more attention to Mordecai. "So What is the game called Mordecai?" Eileen asked as she batted her eyelashes a little more.

"It's called "Battle Destruction of Doom: Zombified" Mordecai said dramatically. Eileen giggled and continued to have a conversation with Mordecai, both leaving Rigby in the dust.

Rigby gagged at the two and decided to sit somewhere else. He sat at the counter where Margaret was working at. "Hey Rigby!" Margaret said cheerfully. "Why the down face?" Margaret asked concerned.

"My best friend is talking with my stalker" Rigby said angry. "I don't know Rigby, it looks like she is Mordecai's stalker now." Margaret said.

"Well it's not like Mordecai is going to go out with her since he likes someone else." Rigby said bluntly.

"Who does he like?" Margaret asked oblivious.

Rigby face palmed and said "Isn't it obvious! He likes you!"

Margaret stood there shocked. "He re-ally likes me?" Margaret said.

"Duh-uh! I just told you that!" Rigby said annoyed.

Margaret started to look guilty and said "Well the truth is I already like someone else.

"And who would that be?" Rigby said curious.

"It would be you." Margaret said.


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments

"What!" Rigby said surprised. "You like me?" Rigby said again unsure of what he had just heard.

"Yes Rigby, I like you." Margaret said with a smile.

"B-But why?" Rigby said confused. "Why would you like a high school drop out who is immature and pretty much a jerk to everyone?" Rigby asked.

"Because every time I'm around you, you always make me smile and you're one of the coolest and funniest people I know." Margaret said cheerfully.

"And not only that, every time I'm with you, I seem to forget all of my stress and worries that I have in my life right now." Margaret said sweetly.

"Rigby, you have given me a ray of hope in this dull life that I have." Margaret continued. " Though you may be immature right now, I know you'll eventually grow out of it." Margaret said.

After that, Margaret kissed Rigby on the cheek and went to the kitchen to wash dishes. Rigby stood there stunned for a few minutes and finally said "Okay, what is with everybody acting out of character lately?"

While Rigby was saying that, Eileen overheard the entire conversation and felt something in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like. "Uh Mordecai, I think it's time for me to get back to work before my boss yells at me." Eileen said.

"That's okay, Rigby and I should be getting back to work anyway before Benson kills us." Mordecai said. "RIGBY LETS GO!" Mordecai yelled.

"Catch you later Mordecai." Eileen said. Mordecai waved back and Eileen watched them as they walked out the door.

After Mordecai and Rigby left, Eileen went to another table to take their orders. Finally it's the end of the day and Eileen wanted to confront Margaret from what she heard earlier.

Uh Margaret….I have something to tell you…." Eileen said nervous.

"What?" Margaret responded. Eileen started to sweat from being so nervous and looked down at her feet. She took a deep breath and decided that it was time for her to confront Margaret.

"I heard you confess to Rigby today…" Eileen said Shaking from her head to her toes. She looked up to see the reaction of Margaret and saw that she was smiling.

"Well I thought since you hated Rigby now I confessed to him." Margaret said. "And by the looks of it, you love Mordecai." Margaret said shrugging.

"Well even if I do hate Rigby now, you could of waited a little while! Not confess the minute I stopped liking him! Eileen complained. "Margaret…Why didn't you tell me you like Rigby?" Eileen asked curious.

"Because I wanted you to be happy for once." Margaret said. "But Eileen….Isn't it kind of selfish to like both Mordecai and Rigby then say I can't have neither one?" Margaret asked.

Eileen felt embarrassed and guilty, then all of a sudden… she felt anger. "Selfish? SELFISH? I agree I am being a bit selfish, but come on! You probably dated every single guy in town except Mordecai and Rigby! Eileen said with anger.

"Well it's not my fault every guy I meet is a jerk!" Margaret said with annoyed.

"Yes it is!" Eileen commented back with now even more anger than before. "Maybe if you stopped dressing like a whore you would attract the right guys!" Eileen yelled.

"You mean attract losers like you!" Margaret shot right back. Margaret's face was flushed with anger and so was Eileen's.

"First you call me selfish and now you're calling me a loser! Eileen exclaimed. " Is that all you do? Pay attention to people's flaws so you can make yourself feel better?" Eileen said. "Wow, what low self esteem you have there." Eileen said as she rolled her eyes.

"If there is anyone with low self esteem it's YOU!" Margaret said. "And at least I can get a guy while you can't even get one!" Margaret yelled.

"Ah I see what you want now…" Eileen said. "You WANT to do every single guy in town so you can practice being a hooker and drop out of college because it's 'SO HARD!" Eileen said while rolling her eyes.

"And it makes PERFECT SENSE to start with the one that doesn't like you instead of the one that does! I guess practice does make perfect!" Eileen said with a smirk on her face. Margaret's face turned redder that it already was.

"You know what? You can FORGET about our friendship because it's basically over now!" Margaret yelled.

"Fine with me! I don't want to get STDs from hanging around with your filthy germs! Eileen yelled. Both Margaret and Eileen got their stuff and left in the opposite direction.

When Margaret and Eileen got home, they started to cry. Both Margret and Eileen knew they had to make up tomorrow and apologies. Around the same time Margaret and Eileen argued, Mordecai and Rigby had one of their own.

"Dude, tomorrow will be the day I'll confess to Margaret!" Mordecai said with enthusiasm. Rigby stopped in his tracks and looked very nervous.

"Uh….Mordecai, I don't know how to put this to you, but Margaret likes someone else." Rigby said.

Mordecai was still calm and said " Don't worry, it's just one of those two-second relationships." Mordecai began to chuckle. "It's not like she is deeply in love with him." Rigby started to think about the confession and the look on Margaret's face.

"I don't know dude, she looks like she was pretty in love with him." Rigby said uneasily. "I should know since I saw it for myself." Rigby said.

Mordecai looked confused and asked "So, who did she confess to?" Rigby looked down at his feet and started to sweat.

It took him a lot of courage, but Rigby finally talked. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Margaret confessed to me today at the coffee shop while you were talking to Eileen." Rigby said scared of Mordecai's reaction. Surprisingly, Mordecai still looked calm. He even chuckled.

"Oh Rigby, don't you see?" Mordecai said amused. "As I said before, Margaret tends to lean towards guys who are jerks because she has never had a real relationship before." Mordecai said. Rigby started to get angry and felt offended.

"So you're saying I'm not good enough to date Margaret because I'm being myself?" Rigby said disgusted by Mordecai's words. Mordecai nod in agreement. Then Rigby smirked and said "Or are you only saying that because Margaret likes me more than you?" Mordecai suddenly got angry and punched Rigby in the arm.

"Shut up!" Mordecai yelled. "Once I confess with Margaret she'll dump your sorry ass behind!" Said Mordecai. Rigby then started to smile.

"You're only saying that because you're jealous." Rigby said who is now amused. Mordecai got even more angrier and started to flow blown out beat Rigby up.

"OW! What the hell is your problem dude!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai was still sour and started to cross his arms. Rigby's eyes started to pop out.

"No man! Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" Rigby exclaimed. But it was too late for Rigby to convince Mordecai.

"I'm pissed." Mordecai said while crossing his arms. Rigby at first looked sad, then he looked angry.

"You know? I don't care that you're pissed! Because I'm pissed too!" Rigby said while crossing his arms also.

"Fine, then I guess we're not friends anymore." Mordecai said bluntly. They both turned opposite directions and walked away.

**Author's Note: Thank you TheForgottenSoldier for Reviewing my story and because of that, you get to chose one thing that will happen in the next chapter! I'll be waiting….**


	4. Chapter 4: Watching

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay of this story! Something urgent came up and I was too bust to write the story for a while. As you saw in the last chapter I asked TheForgottenSoldier to give me story ideas for being the first reviewer on my first fanfic. I'm planning on updating this story once a week and the day will either be on Monday or Tuesday. (Or on the Weekend if I get my computer taken away from me). Credit of this chapter goes to TheForgottenSoldier. So without Further ado, enjoy this chapter! **

Eileen woke up a bit earlier then usual. She turn her alarm clock off and got dressed. '_Maybe I woke up earlier because of the guilt…' _Eileen thought in her head. Eileen wondered how she was going to be able to apologize to Margaret when she was going to face her this morning.

"I Know!" Eileen beamed. "I'll buy her that new necklace she has been wanting and surprise her by being late to work!" Eileen thought of the details in her head and nodded in agreement to herself in the mirror. She grab her things and walked out the door. "I hope Margaret will forgive me….I mean she was right about me being selfish and I went a little bit overboard." Eileen frowned.

It was Margaret's turn to come in early to wipe the countertops and get ready to open the cafe. Margaret sighed as she was wiping the counter. "I should apologizes to Eileen when she comes to work today." Margaret said to herself. She kept frowning as she wiped the table.

Then she was startled by a sudden knock at the coffee shop door. "Who is it?" Margaret asked a bit frightened. Margaret started walking toward the door with a broomstick in her hand. She completely sighed in relief when she saw it was just Mordecai. "Mordecai? What are you doing here so early?" Margaret said as she opened the door.

"I just…uh wanted to see you Margaret.." Mordecai said nervous. "Actually I came here to talk to you."

"Well good thing you came, because I need someone to talk to." Said Margaret. She showed Mordecai a seat over to the counter where she was working.

Mordecai noticed how upset she looked. "Uh…Is there anything wrong?" Mordecai asked concerned. Margaret looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Eileen and I had a fight yesterday…." Margaret said sadly. "I feel bad for saying all those terrible things about her…" Mordecai instantly felt bad for her.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will make up since you two are best friends." Mordecai said. "Best friends stick together through thick and thin….especially if they we best friends since childhood.." Mordecai said guilty. Margaret knew what he meant.

"You got in a fight with Rigby?" Margaret asked. "What a coincidence that we both got in a fight with our best friend on the same day…It must be fate or something" Margaret said chuckling. Mordecai laughed nervously. "So…What did you guys fight about…" Margaret asked.

Sweat drops stated to fall from Mordecai's face and finally Mordecai said "Well I got in a fight because I was jealous that you confessed to Rigby….." Mordecai started to shake " I like you Margaret.." Mordecai was surprised to see a calm look on Margaret's face.

"Well, Rigby told me before I confessed to him…" Margaret said guilty. "I'm sorry Mordecai…..But right now I love Rigby…" Mordecai was shocked and hurt when she said 'love'.

"Oh…I see…." Mordecai said with a disappointed look on his face. "I guess I'll never be good enough for you…..Do you mind if I sit over there for a while?" Margaret nodded. She felt sorry for letting the poor dude down.

Now Margaret was twice as guilty. "Great first Eileen and now Mordecai…" Margaret said depressed. Little did they know, Rigby was watching the whole thing from the beginning. He felt bad for Mordecai, but for some reason….he was kind of glad.

A little bit later, Eileen walked in the café. "Sorry I'm late Margaret, but I have a surprise for you!" Eileen said cheerfully. Margaret looked over about to speak, but was cut off by Eileen. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was horrible of me to actually even think like that….So that is why I got you this!" Eileen pulled out a diamond purple color necklace. "I hope you like this." Margaret was shocked….and stunned for a few moments.

"Eileen….I love this….but you didn't have to do this after all the mean things I said to you yesterday….I'm sorry" Eileen looked at Margaret with a kind smile.

"I guess that means our friendship is back, right? Eileen said. Margaret pretended like she was thinking about it, making Eileen giggle.

"Well….Okay!" Margaret said. Then Eileen and Margaret hugged. Suddenly the happy atmosphere suddenly felt depressing. Then Eileen noticed Mordecai depressed.

"What is wrong with Mordecai?" Eileen asked worried. Margaret started frowning.

"Mordecai confessed to me today, and I told him I loved Rigby…." Margaret said depressed. Then Margaret started to smile. "Hey….Why don't you go over there and cheer Mordecai up!" Margaret winked at Eileen making her blush. Eileen walked over to Mordecai…tapping him on his shoulder.

"Mordecai…what's wrong?" Eileen asked concerned even though she already knew what the answer was. Eileen just wanted to get a conversation out of him.

"I confessed to Margaret and she said she loved Rigby.." Mordecai trailed off. Eileen looked at him with pity.

"I'm sorry Mordecai…..Said Eileen. "I know how it feels to like someone who doesn't like you back.." Eileen started to trail off. Making Mordecai slump down again. As much as she wanted Mordecai to be with her, she knew what the right thing was. "But you know what, if you truly love her, you fight for her!" Making Mordecai sit up in surprise.

"Yeah and look where that has gotten you…" Mordecai said coldly. Eileen looked hurt, but then shook if off. "Sure, I'm not the greatest example, but fighting is better then moping!" Eileen exclaimed. "And to show how to fight for you're love, you're taking me out tonight!" Eileen started blushing after realizing what she said…she started blushing. "You know to show you how to train and stuff…"

Mordecai at first sat completely up in surprise, but then started smirking. "Okay whatever you say commander Eileen." Mordecai said while saluting. Eileen was shocked that he agreed.

"I'll pick you up at seven" Eileen said. Mordecai saluted in response. "And dress nicely….._even though we're going to get dirty"_ Eileen whispered. Mordecai got up and thanked Eileen.

"Smooth move Eileen, Smooth move." Margaret complemented. Eileen blushed yet again…

As the girls were chattering about Eileen's date. Rigby saw the whole thing too. **(A/N Yeesh and he said Eileen was the stalker) **He felt something he thought he'd never feel in his whole entire life with Eileen…Jealously.

"_Yes, This is going entirely as planned." "Lets see how these mere mortals react to the power of the mischief of love….HAHAHAHA!_ Laughed a Mysterious voice.

**Author's Note: So how do you like it? Here is a little bonus feature you can discuss in the reviews….Who do you think that voice is? I won't give away hints until later in the story. ****Also, who do you think which couples will end which? See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dating

The moment Mordecai got home, he started to take a shower. After he got out, he put on the clone 'Dude Time' (What? It's not like he was going to waste it) and put on a nice plaid shirt with a dark blue tie. Rigby looked at him and laughed "What's the special occasion? Did those old ladies you met the other day ask you out?" Rigby said laughing.

Mordecai smirked and said " No, unless you think Eileen is an old lady…" Rigby pretended to be shocked since he didn't want Mordecai to found out he knew everything.

"Well she is short and wears glasses and pretty much know a lot of facts….so I guess she is close to an old lady." Rigby said bluntly. Mordecai just kept smirking.

"You're just jealous that I'm going on a date with Eileen and you're not." Mordecai said while sticking out his tongue. Rigby looked at him like he was insane.

"Dude and how old are you again? and I thought I was the immature one…" Rigby said a little surprised at Mordecai's behavior, then again, he was surprised at his own too.

"Is it me, or are we acting a little bit **too much** out of character…." Rigby said worried. Now it was Mordecai's turn to look at Rigby like he was the insane one.

"What makes you say that?" Mordecai asked. Rigby looked at him with a confused expression.

"Well for one thing, I'm actually thinking. Eileen likes you and Margaret likes me. Not only that, Eileen and Margaret got in a fight the same day we did." Rigby said in deep thought.

"You have a point there…HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Mordecai said angry. "How the hell did you know Eileen and Margaret got in a fight? That was when Margaret and I were talking this morning!" Mordecai started to tap his foot…"Well?" Rigby started to sweat and cower.

"W-Well I w-was w-worried a-and I-I followed you to T-The shop….." Rigby stuttered. Mordecai was still pissed, but soften up after looking at Rigby's innocent and weak expression.

'Wait a minute…..since when did Rigby cower like this?' Mordecai thought with his expression becoming more serious. "Rigby, I'll come back as soon as I finish the date…" Mordecai explained. Rigby nodded silently, cuddled up in a ball, and started crying. Mordecai backed away slowly and beamed when he heard the doorbell ring.

Mordecai opened the door and as soon as he saw Eileen, he dropped his mouth, too stunned to speak. Eileen looked **(Dare I say it?)** sexy. Mordecai took up all of his courage to walk right up to Eileen, put his hand on her shoulder, and say "Eileen, you look like a slut." Mordecai's expression was now bored.

"What! I spent hours trying to find the right hair, nails, make up, and outfit. This is the reaction I get?" Eileen was just about to let Mordecai have it…until she noticed Rigby crying on the couch. "Uh, why is Rigby crying?" Eileen asked with a worried face.

Mordecai didn't feel like explaining Eileen their theory, so he made up a lie. "Uhh, he was crying about you. He missed you so much, he cries every night calling your name." Mordecai started to sweat….Unrealistically.

"Year right, he's not even calling my name. He's probably crying about his one-hundredth lost on a video game level." Eileen said obviously doubting the lie Mordecai told.

"Well, let's get going! The roller skating rink is about to open!" Mordecai said trying to change the subject. Eileen smirked at the interesting place they were going to go to for their date.

"A roller skating ring? You sure know how to take a girl out!" Both Mordecai and Eileen were laughing as they walked towards the car.

The roller skating rink was surprisingly crowded tonight. Kids were skating, Couples skated together hand and hand, friends were helping others learn how to skating, and punks were pushing people down laughing at their own little jokes. "Wow… I've never seen such a lively place in quite a while" Eileen commented.

After they got the skates the couple went out to the rink, pretending that no one was there but themselves. "So…What made you chose a roller skating rink?" Eileen asked curiously.

" It helps you keep your posture in life knowing that some days, you will fall down, either being the one who trips or being pushed." Mordecai simply said. Eileen was in awe by such a deep response and looked at Mordecai in a loving response.

"Wow….I've never heard such a deep, mature response." Eileen complemented. Mordecai blushed and put his feathered hand behind his back.

"Heh, It was just something that came into Min- " Mordecai fell pulling Eileen with him. They hit the ground, hard. Mordecai looked up to see some teenage punks laughing and pointing at them. "Dude! What the hell man!" Mordecai got up helping Eileen on her feet.

The Teenagers started laughing "Dude you should have seen your fa-" This time they were interrupted by Mordecai punching them in the face, hard. They were stumbled back surprised at the sudden response.

"The next time I see you idiots pushing someone down, your ass is mine." (No homo…lol) Mordecai face was deadly serious. The Teenagers were frightened and left the roller rink terrified. Everybody stared for a moment and applauded at Mordecai's "Straightening out" with the teenagers. The owners of the rink gave Mordecai and Eileen a free date to a fancy restaurant to which they kindly accept.

"Wow Mordecai! You scared those idiots like a freaking boss!" Eileen exclaimed. They both started laughing at the retarded internet meme joke.

The waiter came, ordered their food ,and went off to get their orders.

The entertainment was a comedian….but he sucked…badly.

Mordecai and Eileen couldn't take it anymore! They're ears were ringing of bad jokes! Other people covered their ears too, one's head exploded!

"-And the fish said you can come SEA me later!" The comedian, Jenkins Mcfurph, was the only one who laughed at his joke. Everybody else in the room banged their head on the desk….well minus the one whose head exploded.

Eileen finally had enough and said "Hey! You on the stage! Come back when you tell some REAL FUNNY jokes!" People started to laugh at her sudden outburst at the comedian. Jenkins Mcpurph was pissed. He was the one who always got the last laugh, not her.

"If you think you can get away with this you're wrong! I challenge you to a comedian laugh off, whoever gets the most people to laugh wins!" Jenkins smirked satisfied with his challenge proposal. Eileen didn't want to look like a fool in front of everyone, so she gladly accepted.

….It has been an hour since the challenge first started, Jenkins Mcfuph was doing a terrible job at making people laugh, while Eileen on the other hand was doing magnificent job. "Bob has been missing since Friday." Eileen finished. The crowed applauded and cheered. It was clear that Eileen won the battle. Jenkins Mcfurph couldn't take loosing he was supposed to have the last laugh! He soon got angry and turned into a big gigantic monster!

Everybody screamed for their life and ran out the restaurant, leaving Mordecai and Eileen to handle the monster. The kept dodging the monster's attack which were bad jokes. They were running out of breath and they had no ideas, that is until a light bulb appeared on Eileen's head and whispered to Mordecai. Mordecai understood and they went up towards the monster.

Instead of dodging the jokes, they started to laugh at them. That made Jenkins, confused. All of a sudden, he started to blow up, up , up until he exploded! That was the end of Jenkins Mcfurph.

Mordecai took Eileen home, the car ride was quiet filled with emotions of

Their date. They finally got to the doorstep and Eileen finally spoke up, "So, did you have fun? " Eileen asked awkwardly. Mordecai had a stern expression on face but then softened.

"Honestly, if was crazy, violent, funny, and out of order." Mordecai said sternly. Eileen's face saddened, but lightened up after he finished. "Couldn't have had it better." They said their goodbyes and Eileen waved as she watched Mordecai drive away into the moonlight (Cheesy, I know) and went inside, wondering if their relationship would blossom into something more.

**Author's note:** **What's this? A chapter after like forever? Sorry for basically failing in my last chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write then one day I got fed up and finished it! If you're wondering what the joke Eileen finished, it goes like this:**

**Bob was in trouble. He forgot his wedding anniversary and his wife was really pissed. **

**She told him "Tomorrow morning, I expect to find a gift in the driveway that goes from 0 to 200 in 6 seconds AND IT BETTER BE THERE!"**

**The next morning, he got up early and left for work. When his wife woke up, she looked out the window and sure enough, there was a box gift-wrapped in the middle of the driveway.**

**Confused, the wife put her robe on, and ran out the driveway, and brought the box back into the house.**

**She opened it and found a brand new bathroom scale.**

**Bob has been missing since Friday. **


	6. Chapter 6:Studying

***Note: This takes place the same time Mordecai and Eileen go out on a date.***

The autumn leaves looked beautiful as they cascaded up the sidewalk. Margaret's eyes followed the dancing leaves as they lead up the street. Margaret sighed, she envied Eileen going out on a date with Mordecai while she was stuck here working for the rest of the day. And it's not just any day either, it's a Friday! Margaret looked over at the costumers and saw that there was barley anybody there. Just some old guys playing checkers and a girl who seemed to be studying for her final exams in school. Wait a minute….SHE FORGOT TO STUDY FOR HER FINAL EXAMS! Margaret got up and raced towards her car, hoping her books were in there. Relief had entered her when she saw the books, but soon escaped her when she realized how much stuff she had to study. Margaret grumbled a few curse words as she trudged back to the Coffee shop, with a nice load of books accompanying her.

A few hours pass, though it seemed like it was decades in Margaret's eyes. She at least got the main material down, thankfully. She gladly focused all her attention on her studying, that was, until a certain raccoon entered the shop with a bored look on his face.

Rigby came to the Coffee Shop because he had nothing else to do. Not only was he still in a fight with his best friend, but he also was out on a date with the girl who liked him! Not Mordecai, him! Rigby bored face soon turned to fumes the more he thought about the date between the two, though to be honest, he never really understood why he was angry in the first place. He kept thinking about it, until he saw Margaret reading. Reading? Out of all the people in the world, why was this girl, reading? Everything was starting to get strange around here.

Rigby walked right up to Margaret and said, "Why are you looking at those-ugh- books?" he looked at Margaret's face who suddenly looked annoyed. She turned to him and started sighing.

"Because Rigby, I'm studying for my final exams for college." Margaret answered. She turned back to her studies, hoping he would go sit down somewhere.

Rigby's face looked shock he responded "You go to college?" Margaret's face looked even more annoyed than when he first came here. She face palmed herself when he asked that, and here she thought he already knew that.

"Yes Rigby, I go to college, now can you please leave me alone so I can study!?" Margaret finished while she shooed Rigby off to another table. Now it was Rigby's turn to be annoyed, how the hell was he suppose to know she went to college? She looks more like she belongs to a hooker school, than an actual college. He thought the woman didn't even read much. Next thing you know, people like Jack the Ripper are proved innocent when they are in the court house.

A few more hours passed, Rigby just looked like he was about to shoot himself to get rid of the boredom, he knew what expect when he dies anyway, seems like a deal to him. Oh who was he kidding? It would be the dumbest thing he had ever thought of "Here lies Rigby: Death of boredom" He started to snicker, causing Margaret to sneak a glance at him. She felt kind of guilty for treating Rigby like that earlier today, Plus, she was tired of studying. She could study a little bit from now on since the exam was in two weeks.

Though it would be nice if Rigby could help her study, a plan appeared in her head, causing her to smirk. "Oh Rigby!" Margaret chimed. Rigby snapped his head towards her in annoyance. "I know you must be mad at me, but why don't we make up by helping me _study…_" Margaret winked at him and gestured him to come over. Rigby felt a little hot when she said that last word, who was he kidding? He felt like he was being boiled 3000 degrees in a pot. He walked over there and silently sat down and waiting for instructions on how to help her. Wait a minute….Why was she asking him of all people for help? He didn't even graduate from high school!

"Why are you asking me? I'm one of the dumbest people you've ever met!" Rigby asked confused. Margaret started chuckling and stared into Rigby's eyes.

"Oh Rigby, I'm sure you aren't that dumb" Margaret stated. Rigby looked at her doubtingly and shrugged his shoulders. "Now, lets start with English."

***20 minutes later***

Margaret knew Rigby was dumb, but this was ridiculous! "Come on Rigby! That's a ninth grade word! Ninth grade!" She kept stopping and pointing out the mistakes, Rigby kept getting more and more frustrated that the fact he couldn't even understand what these words even meant.

Rigby finally had enough of this "That's it! Screw your studying! I can't understand some words or definitions, so what? You think I'm suddenly going to turn into some super genius just because you told me to help you study? You knew I didn't graduate high school, why did you invite me over to help you? To humiliate me? Everyone at work already makes fun of me for not having a high school diploma! Now you!?" Rigby said with anger in his voice, but hurt in his eyes. Margaret tried to say something, but was interrupted by Rigby. "Don't try and comfort me, it's not going to make anything better. As a matter of fact, the situation between us before seemed better than this!" Rigby stormed off to the bathroom, leaving a very guilty and hurt Margaret in the dust.

"Oh Rigby, what have I done?" Margaret whispered to herself in agony. She could hear Rigby scream his frustration in the bathroom and hitting the stalls.

She wanted to come in there and comfort him, but that would be awkward. She was going to let him just cool off, but an idea popped in her head instead. One that would be sure to make him happy.

Afternoon soon turned into night, the clock was ticking towards seven in anticipation. Rigby was just about done finishing his little tantrum. He stopped before he was about to walk out the door sighing. He felt like a fool, not for him actually helping Margaret with her college work, but for getting upset about it. Now she must think he is a fool…Wait. What? Since when did he care what she thinks of him? Besides, she is not exactly miss genius herself. Rigby shook his head at such trivial thoughts and continued to walk out the bathroom door. He was just about to leave until-"Rigby, wait!" He turned around looking at the source of the voice calling him. He didn't even know why he'd bother turning around, he already knew it was Margaret. The eager look on her face made him sigh. What does she want? He already forgave her secretly and quite frankly, he was tired.

"You better make this quick. There is a nice, warm trampoline waiting to be laid in, and I'm not exactly taking my sweet time here." Rigby grumbled. Margaret only responded by putting this book in front of him. "A Dictionary?" Margaret nodded.

"Not just any dictionary, a college dictionary that is only given to college graduates. My friends gave it to me for getting straight A's for the semester. I thought it was a cool idea for you to show it off if any of your co-workers made fun of you." Rigby was speechless and had yet another confused expression.

"Umm.. thanks I guess." He took the book and silently walked out of the coffee shop with Margaret waving cheerfully as he walked down the sidewalk. Rigby was frustrated, '_What's with this girl!'_ Rigby didn't notice the blush creeping onto his face. "Well…I guess she isn't as bad as I put her out to be." Rigby said as he noticed a familiar cart appearing between two cars.

**Authors Note: Yay! Another chapter completed! I did start this chapter way, way long ago, but alas! My computer has captured another virus. I actually don't like the way I'm writing this story, seems too…Hmm Cheap. Well, I'd say this is good for the first fan fiction I've ever written. Don't worry, though I may not look like it, I'll update eventually. Thanks and buh-bye!**


End file.
